


His best friend

by Damaiuo



Category: Tintin (Comics)
Genre: murdering a dog here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/pseuds/Damaiuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dog... dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His best friend

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored, again.

Tintin was starring at the scene infront of him. His oldest friend... the most faithfull of all things he knew... limp and still.  
"S..Snowy...?"  
The car that har run over his beloved dog, had already speed away leaving the once so living white dog lying like a roadkill.  
"Sn... Snowy..."  
He staggers a step. Everything like a nightmare come true.  
"Tintin! What happened? I thought I heard Snowy yelp. Is he hurt?"  
Haddock ask as he come running from around the house they just so... resently been in investigating for the smugglers.  
He sees Tintin like almost paralysed walking up to the white dog. A great big nasty tiretrack are viseable against the white fur.  
"Oh... no...." Haddock says and realises very fast the situation.  
"Snowy wake up!" Tintin says and falls down on his knees next to the cooling body of his lifelong friend.  
Snowy indeed just looked like he was sleeping, but... the lack of breathing and reaction, was a sure sign...  
Haddock bites his lip as the young man picks up his friend and hold him tight.  
"I will flogg them till they wish they didn't get born! Inbreed troglodites!"  
"No... Lets just.... capture them and stop them from spreeding their illgotten things..." Tintin says with a hitch in his voice.  
Bad knots in the Captains belly.  
"Tintin."  
"I... I... He is gone!"  
Never ever has he seen his young friend so distraught or confused.  
"What... what am I supose to do? I need to go after them, but Snowy..."  
"You stay with Snowy. I call the Police and let them handle the rest. They can't be all that incompitent."  
Tintin feels hot wet tears falling from his eyes. He cant hold them back anymore and just cries his heart out, clutching his dead friend.

 

The End


End file.
